snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nancy Tamesis
'Basics' Name: Nancy Tamesis (née Hudonson) Nickname(s): Nance, Queen of Confusion Age: 33 Date of Birth: December 2nd, 2053 Place of Birth: Liverpool Wand: Pine, phoenix-feather, 10 ¾ inches Blood Status: Pureblood Patronus: Fennec Fox Relationship Status: Married to Steven Tamesis Current Occupation: Primary School teacher in Edinburgh 'Education' Hogwarts House: Slytherin School Positions: - Chaser for Slytherin Quidditch House Team - Term 24 - Keeper for Slytherin Quidditch House Team - Term 25 - Slytherin Prefect - Term 25 Strongest Subjects: DADA, Arithmancy Weakest Subjects: Ancient Runes, Herbology 'Appearance' Height: 5’3’’ Eye Color: Blue Hair: Dark-blondish 'History' Nancy was born into a quite rich middle-class family in Liverpool. Her mother, Virginia's, side of the family are a little dispersed as after a huge fight between Virigina and her sister Zoey the latter moved to Australia to start a new life there...and to be as far away from her sister as possible. Therefore, the only relatives Nancy is in contact with are ones from her father's side, who - according to her - are a little on the strange side, however. Don't ask her about it or she will go on and on for hours about what ridiculous ideas they've come up lately. Both her parents agreed on only having one child so they could take better care of it and don't run the risk of neglecting one of their children. This has however led to them being totally overprotective of their only daughter, trying to prevent her from doing anything which might be in some way dangerous. Obviously, this was not taken very well by their daughter... After her time spent at Hogwarts, Nancy moved on to study Arithmancy at university while attempting to make her relationship with her boyfriend Steven work. Which it did. So much so that they got married in 2075 and moved in together. 'Personality' Nancy's generally a very extraverted, friendly person who normally lends a helping hand to whoever is in need for one. Of course there are also people she wouldn't do that for but let's not dwell on them...much. She loves Quidditch, playing it, watching it, talking about it. Furthermore, Nancy is absolutely fluent in sarcasm, so don't take her serious all the time. Another extremely important part of her life are her friends for whom she would do anything and is very loyal to. There is one thing Nancy is absolutely terrified of and that is snakes (Yes, irony much her being in Slytherin and all). Especially after an incident in her Sixth Year involving a certain former Slytherin Prefect (aka Reese Upstead) her Ophidiophobia has become worse. Another thing she can't stand is crying. This includes herself and others. Tears creep her out and it is extremely hard for her to comfort a crying person. It just gives her the creeps. Period. At times she can be extremely lazy, especially when it comes to doing homework or just in general things she doesn't enjoy doing. Procrastination is her best friend.. 'Extra' Likes: Her friends MAPLE FUDGE! Quidditch Apple Pie Arithmancy Flying Candy in general Her pet kneazle ...Maple Fudge? Dislikes: SNAKES! Plant thingies Anything which looks like a plan thingie "Girly" stuff like glitter etc. Whiny people Tears The library Her cat Pets: - Daff - kneazle - Chis - cat Category:Prefects Category:Quidditch Category:Alumni Category:Characters Category:Class of 2072 Category:Slytherin Category:Pureblood Category:Wizarding University Alumni Category:Primary School Staff Category:Hogwarts